Proud of me
by Elise W
Summary: Porque no fue hasta ese momento que comprendió la magnitud de lo que había hecho, pero perder la vida fue el precio que tuvo que pagar. /Últimos momentos de Cato en LJDH/ Respuesta al Reto: Noches de supervivencia, del Foro: Hasta el final de la pradera.


**Reto:** Noches de supervivencia (Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera")

**Advertencia: **Posibles escenas un tanto sangrientas y fuertes. Creo que ya todos sabemos, como fueron esos ultimos momentos para Cato :S

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzzane Collins, solo la idea del fic es mía_ :)_

* * *

><p><strong>PROUD OF ME<strong>

* * *

><p>Sangre.<p>

Había sangre en todos lados.

Cato sabía de donde procedía pero, la verdad era demasiado horrorosa para ser aceptada. Cuando se presentó voluntario como tributo de su distrito, nunca se imaginó que moriría así. Estaba casi seguro de que conseguiría ganar, pues los demás jugadores no significaban demasiada competencia, no para él que había sido entrenado toda su vida para este momento, pero ahora, esos mismos que antes solo le parecieron sanguijuelas fáciles de pisotear, u amigos que podía sacrificar a cambio de la gloria y el orgullo de su familia, se lo estaban comiendo vivo. Podía jurar que eran los ojos de Clove, lo que había visto antes de ser arrastrado y atacado, mutilado, y antes de que su vista se volviera tan inservible que todo lo que veía parecía estar teñido de rojo.

Sangre, carne, pedazos de algo a lo que se rehusaba ponerle nombre. Quizás si lo ignoraba, el dolor desaparecería, pero este mismo se prolongo y se prolongo, hasta que no tuvo las fuerzas ni siquiera de seguir pensando. Pensar resultaba un poco más doloroso que ser devorado vivo, pero solo un poco.

Todavía podía recordar las últimas palabras de su padre —_¡Fuiste entrenado para esto, no hagas que sienta vergüenza de ti!_ —y saber que lo había defraudado, que ahora mismo las cámaras lo estaban enfocando solo a él, para burlarse y humillarlo, era igual de insoportable.

Cuando sintió los colmillos desgarrar nuevamente su carne, la imagen de su padre observándolo en la pantalla y sintiendo vergüenza, le hizo llorar. No había llorado desde que era un niño pequeño, pero entonces recordó —…_y si vas a morir, al menos intenta morir decentemente _—y las lagrimas llegaron casi de inmediato, acompañadas por la impotencia.

¡Morir decentemente!

Ser vencido por los marginados tributos del doce, por una niña enclenque, menor que él y sin entrenamiento. Ser devorado por mutantes, específicamente por todos los tributos de los juegos, no era morir decentemente, pero cualquier esfuerzo e intento de escape parecía inútil. Ya no poseía movilidad en sus piernas. Ya no poseía control sobre ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

No tenia oportunidad de sobrevivir, jamás la tuvo.

Jamás.

—¡Piedad! —solo le quedaba pedir clemencia, pero su petición tan solo fue respondida por ellos, por sus victimas y antiguos aliados, que continuaron torturándolo toda la noche, llegado el punto en el que el tiempo se detuvo, sus sentidos se apagaron, y lo único que quedó fue el dolor, mezclado con el miedo y el horror.

No fue hasta que la luz del sol tocó ligeramente el agujero o lo que fuera el lugar donde se encontraba, que pudo sentir algo más.

Desesperación.

Aún sobre el suelo, y con los ojos empañados de sangre, logró ver la carne viva de su brazo derecho y a un par de mutos peleándose por un pedazo de lo que parecía…

No pudo soportarlo.

Se convulsiono por el asco y trató de gritar.

—¡Ayu-da!, por favor, ¡pie-dad! —pero su voz no fue más que un gemido ahogado e inútil. Se había convertido en un inútil, y las lágrimas esta vez fueron de agonía.

Trató de tocar su rostro para verificar que eso era, pero cuando vio su mano, esta lucia completamente despellejada. Carne despellejada.

Volvió a gritar.

—¡Piedad! —aún cuando las palabras de su padre se repitieron dentro de su cabeza.

Orgullo.

Vergüenza.

Morir decentemente.

Sin embargo el dolor era mayor que cualquier cosa que su padre le hubiera dicho. El miedo, era mayor que sus antiguos deseos de gloria. Esa noche, simplemente no quería morir. Y cuando un pedazo más de su cuerpo fue arrancado, pudo ver los ojos cafés de Clove, pudo ver los ojos de todos ellos, y fue imposible que no llegaran los remordimientos, pues era inevitable y tortuoso a la vez, pensar en todo lo que había hecho para llegar allí y cumplir aquel deseo, porque cada vez que un pedazo de su cuerpo era mutilado, podía sentir la mirada de alguna de sus victimas sobre él.

La chica del distrito ocho, la de la fogata, de quien se burló mientras encajaba el cuchillo en su pecho, a pesar de sus ruegos y lágrimas.

Las mismas de él ahora.

El niño del distrito tres, a quien le rompió el cuello con brutalidad en un ataque de rabia, tras el incidente de las minas.

Él también estaba allí.

La niña pequeña del distrito once, que intentó matar al inicio de los juegos, en la cornucopia y que a pesar de no lograrlo, se sintió feliz de ver su rostro en el cielo y saber que estaba muerta y ya no les estorbaría, incluso se burló de ello con Clove.

Clove.

Si cerraba los ojos todavía podía verla y cuando los abría, también, porque ella estaba allí para vengarse de la misma forma. Después de todo, no guardó sus espaldas como le prometió y había muerto por ello. No llegó a tiempo, y ella ahora buscaba tanta venganza como los otros.

Paranoico y aterrorizado, trató de mirarla por última vez, pero ella y todos los demás no le devolvieron la mirada.

—Lo siento —susurró entonces, inaudiblemente y sin sentido.

Después se deslizó con lentitud lejos de la sangre, en un intento final e inútil de sobrevivir. En busca de un perdón que jamás llegaría. Ya no por parte de su padre, o por parte de su distrito, porque no fue hasta ese momento que comprendió la magnitud de lo que había hecho.

Afortunadamente la flecha impactó su cráneo a los pocos minutos, liberándolo de todos esos fantasmas, y quizás, solo quizás, su muerte no había sido tan inútil, y al menos pudo arrepentirse y cumplir el segundo deseo de su padre: "Morir decentemente". O tal vez no, y solo había sido una pieza más de los juegos del hambre, la última que faltaba por caer. Un estorbo, un caído sin importancia, y ahora lo comprendía. Pero lamentablemente para él, ya era muy tarde, porque en la lucha por ganarse el orgullo y el respeto de los demás se olvidó de si mismo, y perder la vida, había sido el precio que tuvo que pagar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bueno... la verdad no estaba muy segura de subir el fic, pero pensando en que es un reto quise hacerlo de un personaje del que quizas no sintamos tanta empatia, o lastima, y pues.. yo creo que, al final de todo, todos eran niños y nadie merecia morir. Ni siquiera Cato, cuya muerte fue la más horrible, y creo que en sus ultimos momentos pudo llegar a arrepentirse y comprender todo lo que habia pasado ._. Recordemos que cuando murio Clove, Katniss vio como él le pedia que se quedara :C , asi que no creo que estuviera tan vacío de sentimientos.

En fin, ¿ustedes que opinan? esto fue lo que salio para el Reto **Noche de supervivencia** del foro **Hasta el final de la pradera.**

**No olviden el review ;)**

**Edito: **El reto ya cerro sus votaciones hace tiempo, y mi fic quedo en **Tercer lugar** :D ¡**Gracias!** :3**  
><strong>

**Besos (Elise)**


End file.
